


When It Hurts

by semaphoredrivethru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-10
Updated: 2005-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	When It Hurts

Snape limped down the halls. Where was Argus when he needed him, anyway? It’s not as though he could trust any of the magic users in the school. Not until he was sure who the traitor was.  


And his leg was killing him. Damn three-headed dog.  


Finally, he spotted the caretaker. The filthy squibb was checking to make sure doors were locked as they should be.  


“Argus,” Snape said. “I need your assistance again.”  


Filch’s eyes narrowed. “Seeing as how you need me to help you so badly,” he said. “What’re you gonna do for me?”  


Snape sighed, his shoulders sagging. “Oh, fine,” he said. “Three more of my detainees are yours. Can we get on with it now?”  


Filch nodded. “Aye,” he said. “Let’s see if I can help cure what ails ye.”  



End file.
